La tortura
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: Kagome participa en un festival escolar, canta y baila.E Inuyasha estara ahí,pero que le pasara cuando Kagome diga que quiere irse...¿Porque me duele el corazón Kagome si te vas?:COMPLETE:LEMON
1. eL feStivaL

Disclamer: es tan solo por diversion ni me pertenecen ni soy yo quien ara que Inu y Kagome terminen juntos! ¬/¬ eso lo dejo para la grande Rumiko takahashii ((aRdete Sola kiki-peRRa))

Nos vamos a situar en el sengoku...mas concretamente en un árbol especial y muy antiguo...un árbol donde un "medio"perro furioso se levanta molesto al no encontrar en la brisa el delicioso olor de esa niña.

Inuyasha: maldita Kagome ¿dónde se a metido?- como no, la chica se había ido, por primera vez, sin decir adiós a su amado hanyou... (comnt.autora: pk? ¬¬ Evidente estimados lectores,--UU festival escolar)

Pero nuestro medio demonio preferido pensaba en otra razón...¿y si se había dado cuenta que esa misma noche se había visto otra vez con su "querida kikyou"?.

Inu:"Mierda esa niña se va enterar...¿cómo se va sin decirme nada?...de seguro que tiene uno de esos malditos exámenes..."- Y mientras Inuyasha seguía refunfuñando sobre el porque de la huida y maldiciendo a esa colegiala- "además porque tiene que llevar esa maldito vestido tan corto - ´-...sino fuera pk Miroku es mi amigo ya estaría comiendo tierra...¬/´¬ espera! A que venía eso ahora? A si! Por la maldita Kagome! Keh! No importa de que color sean sus braguitas -/-...cof!cof!cof!"-alguien se atragantó!- quiero decir...no importa los exámenes que tenga va a regresar como me digo Inuyasha."

De esta manera Inuyasha se fue hacia el pozo...en pocos momentos llegaría. Y ya que era luna nueva y faltaban pocos minutos para que el cielo oscureciera, al ser humano tal vez no podría olerla y saber exactamente donde estaba. Pero sabía que igualmente la encontraría. No era que la echara de menos. Sino que Su Kagome se había ido sin decirle nada!

en casa de Kagome

Nuestra amiga se encontraba en su habitación; llevaba una blusa de tirantes de un color rojo, unos jeans apretados pero bastante acampanados de abajo, y unas sandalias de un color oscuro. No iba muy maquillada, pero lo suficiente para tapar las ojeras de no haber dormido en horas, y algunos granitos que le habían salido. El pelo lo llevaba magistralmente revuelto y un poco alisado.

Kagome: MAMAAAAAA! Donde esta mi bolso! Tengo que encontrar el CD de música sino no voy a poder bailar. "maldita sea¿donde estará?"

Mientras la chica rebuscaba en toda la habitación el CD que tanto necesitaba sus amigas habían llegado a buscarlas. Después de decirle a su madre que se encontrarían en la escuela para ver el baile de la muchacha, se despidieron y Kagome se fue junto a sus amigos hacía la escuela para prepararse para el play back.

Ese año la escuela había decidido que cada clase escogería un par de canciones y las representaría delante de toda la escuela.

El hanyou, ya humano, había llegado a la época actual. Odiaba no poder oler la fragancia de Kagome, ya que desde el día anterior él se había ido a media tarde para encontrarse con la no-muerta y ya no percibía ese aroma tan dulce.

Salio del templo que tapa el pozo y al salir divisó la madre de Kagome saliendo de su casa.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que el hanyou había venido, le pidió si quería ir a ver a su hijita.

Madre de Kagome: verás hijo, ella ha ido a un festival de la escuela- el hanyou la miró sorprendido, no entendía eso de "festival"- ella bailará algunas canciones junto con su clase yla interpretaciónque más gusteganará.

"¿Así que Kagome bailará…?", pensó Inu; a decir verdad la había oído días antes tarareando una canción mientras movía su pecho y su trasero, según el hanyou "de una manera endiabladamente atrayente…". Ya que el pobre no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Después de la breve explicación la madre de Kagome le volvió a pedir a Inu si quería acompañarla. No era ni necesario que se cambiara ya que al ser un festival tan especial, la gente iba con sus kimonos más elegantes.

en el colegio

Kagome ya hacía más de una hora que había llegado y después de darse algunos toques como el perfilador en los ojos, definirse las cejas o peinarse adecuadamente utilizando un peine para mojarse el pelo y quedar más sensual, siguió practicando la canción con Houjo; eran los segundos y tenían que prepararse…el show iba a empezar.

Y no es que ella no estuviera emocionada sino que solo podía pensar en su amado hanyou. De seguro unos cientos de años atrás apoyado en algún árbol, abrazado sutilmente a su querida no-muerta; olvidándose de ella y su invitación para esta noche.

Le invitó y cuando iba a buscarlo se lo encontró corriendo por el bosque hacía la dirección donde los shidimachu de kikyou se veían.

Parecía irónico. La canción era perfecta para este momento. Ni tan solo había llorado durante las últimas semanas. La canción que tanto practicaba le había dado ánimos, valentía para seguir con su sonrisa.

Kagome: "y aunque él no me quiera, como yo le amo, desearía que lo hiciera. Espero por lo menos que sea feliz…aunque cuando se de cuenta que me he ido vendrá a buscarme"- lo dijo con una pizca de esperanza- " o no! Ira a buscarla a ella, ya que vera que yo no estoy para molestar…y asipodrá estar junto a ella felizmente…"

Llegando al colegio

todo el mundo se sentaba en sus respectivos lugares,algunos alumnos mostrabanlos que habían guardadoa sus padres.

Inu¿Kagome no ha guardado sitio?- la pregunta fue dirigida a la madre que con calma y esa sonrisa tan parecida a Kagome te contesto que ella se estaba preparando era la segunda en bailar y, según el folleto, hacía tres canciones.

Mama de Kagome: es una canta y baila junto a otro chico.

Inu: "como algo más con ese sujeto a parte de cantar…verá! grrrr!"

Mama de K.: en las dos siguientes canciones baila junto a un grupo de amigas.-la madre miró el papel e hizo una risita picarona.- y por lo que veo unas canciones muy…¿Cómo lo diría? El Hanyou la miró dubitativo y ella dijo- ¿emocionantes? O más bien- en un susurro...-¿excitantes?

El hanyou se sentó y fijo la vista en el escenario." ¿Así que excitantes?... como bailaran las chicas de esta época para que los chicos parezcan tan ilusionados"- de repente abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño- "¿como va a Kagome a bailar de "esa" manera delante de todos estos tipejos?"

Además recordó los movimientos que vio el día antes…y eso ya lo puso suficientemente alegre...y no duró un minuto. Iba a bailar, no una sino DOS canciones, delante de todos esos desconocidos vestida tan solo con esa mini-falda (él cree la de colegiala). Eso no! Iba a pararla o a matarla antes de dejarla.

Y mientras su mente divagaba diferentes maneras para usurpar las ideas de Kagome, el festival empezó.

Después de algunas presentaciones el primer grupo salió. Inuyasha ni se fijó, seguía pensando y cambiando la expresión de la cara, a veces odiosa y al recordar los movimientos de ella una de soñadora, para darse cuenta de nuevo DONDE lo haría y volver a cambiar su expresión.

Mientras Kagome se moría de vergüenza y de nervios, tenía que saber que su madre estaba ahí apoyándola y al divisar a su madre se sorprendió, Inuyasha estaba a su lado, estaba ahí con ella, no con la otra…sino con ella…

Kagome:"¡O esta aquí!Esto es genial! Le importo…o no! Está más que enfadado…y la canción -/- …espero que no entienda! Buahh! La canción tengo que bailarla con houjo…si se acerca demasiado va a matarle x . x! y los demás bailes. Una cosa es bailar sexy delante de la escuela y la otra cosa es delante de Inuyasha…!Cuando empiece a bailar va a quitarme a rastas…Pero si está humano! Ueno por lo menos no va a "arañar" a nadie con esas garras que tiene… pero podría matar con la mirada -/-" - Kagome anonada mirando a Inu…- " a mi si k me matan esos ojos"

Por lo tanto tenemos a una adolescente vestida muy sexy imaginándose a su amado matando a medio colegio. Y a Inuyasha imaginándose a Kagome bailando de "esa" manera mientras apaliza los de más chicos del salón.

El primer grupo había terminado y ahora venía ella. Inuyasha estaba con los ojos bien puestos en el escenario, sentado en quinta fila en el lado del pasillo.

Todos los chicos empezaron a aplaudir cuando se abrieron otra vez las luces y vieron a Kagome en el medio. Vestida con ese pequeño top (una camisa de tirantes). De espaldas mostrando como los pantalones se ceñían a su cuerpo y su pelo medio mojado hacía caer pequeñas gotas por su espalda.

Ella estaba ahí en medio con la cara completamente roja, sintiendo como unmedio demoniole mirabadirectamente;oyendo todos loschicos de su escuelachillando, gritar su nombre, piropos y silbándola. Evidentemente el hanyou se dio cuenta de la popularidad de la chica. Y se pregunto el ¿por que? La respuesta fue clara cuando la música empezó a sonar (La tortura de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz).

Ella se medio giro, colocándose de lado al público, y al compás de la música ella movía su pecho hacia delante y hacia atrás, dando ala vez algunos giros con su busto.

Luego un chico apareció por detrás de ella empezando la canción. Yendo hacia el otro lado mientras Kagome se giraba totalmente, ya segura de sí misma para empezar la interpretación.

E aki mi fic o medio song fic nuse exactamente espero k les guste okis!

Va dedicado a mi lizy-chan pk me animo muxooo! Jeje ola! a mi mejor amiga LLuna kori Saishi k escribe yaoi lemon d slam dunk….- -UU rarita….

A Anyara y a Lady Sakura Lee, pk sus fics me iluminan el día y a toda la gente que le deje un review tambien!

Ueno cuando tenga los demas os los pasare oki!

Adiós i muxos besooos!

espero vuestros comentariooos!


	2. kagome'S pov

Y aquí va! Lo k me costo por dios... pero ueno aquí esta y ya tengo el final..en la cabeza y todo eso...! jejej espero k os guste pk quería mostraros los movimientos k ella hacía pero creo que con los pensamientos de Kagome en este capitulo y los de Inu en el siguiente creo k ya entenderán. Gracias y espero que os guste.

Sino os bajáis el video clip y lo miráis SIP¿

Todo lo que está entre las comillas y en negrita son los pensamientos de kagome

y lo k esta entre puntas es la accion

finalmente las palabras en cursiva es la cancion en si!

* * *

empieza el show...

Punto de vista de Kagome

Houjo: Ay payita mía  
Guárdate la poesía  
Guárdate la alegría pa'ti

"**estoy sola…"  
**

: Kagome se movía al son de la música; ese ritmo era como si pudiera hacer cualquier baile extremadamente excitante solo con medio cuerpo, después de girarse siguió moviéndose. :

Kagome_: No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta…_

"**Para que me trates así"**

_Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón_

_Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella_

"**por cada vez que ella te hace creer que te ama, soy la segunda tan solo alguien que te consuela, y tener que saber que la amas más que a mi aunque este muerta."**

Kagome desvió la vista hacía un lado después de haber dado algunos pasos hacia delante…como si quisiera olvidar algo mientras Houjo parecía bailar con otra chica…:

_Ay amor me duele tanto_

"**se me para el corazón y la vida"**

:se pasó sus manos por la cara como si llorará, aunque eran lágrimas de verdad…:_  
_

Houjo: _Me duele tanto_  
_  
_Kagome:_Que te fueras sin decir a donde_

_Ay amor,  
fue una tortura  
perderte_

"**aunque sé que te vas con ella, que siempre voy amándote más y la vez pierdo esperanzas para seguir luchando**_  
_

: Houjo apareció de repente abrazando por detrás a Kagome como si quisiera hundir su cuerpo en ella:**  
**

Houjo: _Yo se que no he sido un santo_

" **Creéte eso!"_  
_**

_Pero lo puedo arreglar amor_

: Pero ella lo apartó con brusquedad y luego Houjo se fue hacía el otro lado mientras Kagome movía su estomago hacia dentro y afuera alzando los brazos:_  
_

Kagome: _No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo._

"**no voy a estar siempre esperando hasta que entiendas quien es la verdadera que te ama"_  
_**

Houjo: _Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón_

**"otra excusa que nunca voy a oír"_  
_**

: Houjo parecía insistir pero ella cada vez lo apartaba más y ahora movía su cuerpo y su cabeza de un lado a otro de una manera rítmica a la canción:

Kagome: _Mejor te guardas_ _  
todo eso  
A otro perro  
con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós_

"**si mejor olvidarte a ti y a todo, no creer en mas esperanzas; no me des mas ilusiones y no recordare el dolor que causas."_  
_**

:al final Houjo la dejó y mientras se despedía de él movió su cadera de un lado a otro para luego suavizar el movimiento y hacer el efecto de una serpiente al moverse con todo su cuerpo…/espero k entiendan..:

Kagome: _No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal_

"**ojala ella tan fría te perdonará"_  
_**_No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras_

"**nunca vas a entregarme tu corazón totalmente"_  
_**_No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal_

"**ni esperar que ella te quiera siempre; pk yo no voy ha hacerlo…"_  
_**_Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas_

"**como sentimientos irrepetibles que nunca más sentiré..."_  
_**

: en todo la estrofa Kagome se coloco de lado y seguía moviendo todo su cuerpo sensualmente de adelante para tras…:

Houjo: _Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
Que no creas más en mis promesas _

"**falsas y odiosas que me dan más dolor que alegría"_  
_**_Ay amor _

Es una tortura

Kagome¡_Perderte! **"**_**sin poder hacer nada"**_  
_

: en esos últimos segundos Kagome se sentó al suelo mientas picaba con su pecho al aire para subir, bajar y volver a subir de rodillas del suelo de una manera aparentemente fácil; pero muy complicado a la vez:_  
_

Houjo: _Yo se que no he sido un santo  
(Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón)_

"**Por eso…debería tener sentimientos que no veo…"_  
_**

: Después tan solo algunas miradas que eran falsas pero aparentaban odio entre Kagome y Houjo y ella seguía moviendo su cuerpo el compás de la música:

Kagome:_ No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.** "**_**no más…"_  
_**Houjo: _Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón _**"nunca me lo dirás…así que"  
**Kagome: _Mejor te guardas  
todo eso  
A otro perro  
con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós** "**_**adiós…"**_  
_

: Mientras Houjo cantaba Kagome iba dando vueltas en el mismo eje; a la misma vez que una pequeñas gotas de agua parecían caer por encima de ella aún viéndola más sexy:_  
_

Houjo: _No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor_

**"solo por un día, solo por ese pierdo la esperanza de toda la semana de alegría…"**

_  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más _**"tú mismo te lo buscas"**_  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz _

"**eso no es lo que dices cuando estás con ella; lo ignoras…"_  
_**_Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido _

"**y yo la que cree que tus palabras son sinceras hasta que me abandonas…"_  
_**_Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido _

"**ya lo se… le debes la vida; ella es…tu hogar."_  
_**

: al final Kagome pareció que le cayera algo más denso que el agua (pintura negra fácil d quitar) que se pasó por la cara y en el estómago mientras subía los brazos e iba bailando mientras cantaba con Houjo:_  
_

Houjo: _Yo se que no he sido un santo  
(Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón)  
Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor  
_Kagome:_ No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.  
_Houjo:_ Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón  
_Kagome: _Mejor te guardas  
todo eso  
A otra perra  
con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós_** "mierda! Se me escapó…Esperó que no me oyera…"**

_Ay ay ay,  
Ay ay ay,  
_: Kagome y Houjo se acercaron una última mirada; pasos atrás..Lágrimas que salían:

_Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti _**"pierdo mi futuro para tus caprichos"**_  
Fue una tortura perderte _**"pk se que nunca serás mío…"_  
_**_Me duele tanto que sea así _**"yo aún te amo…"**_  
Sigue llorando perdón _

"**sigue pidiendo disculpas cada vez que me abandones, por que:"_  
_**

: y por ultimo a Kagome sola mirando al frente con una cara de triunfo y dolor a la vez:

_Yo... yo no voy  
A llorar hoy por ti...  
_

: Terminada la canción un ultimo susurro y la supuesta ultima lágrima caía por su mejilla ella termino la canción mirando con nervios y duda hacia el chico de ojos violetas que a causa de la luz ella no podía observar exactamente que hacía..:

Kagome: ya…me cansé…ya no más…

* * *

ya ki ta el primer capi XDDD!

espero k guste y se entienda y ahora a los reviews; los primero en mi vida k respondo!

yelitza: ola amiita! primero gracies por el review y segundo me alegra averme dado prisa por ponerlo asi e podido acer el fic pk acer para acer un song fic de alguien k ya lo a exo nio me ubiera ilusionado. en este capi el punto de vista es de kagome y este es mas bien triste TT..pero el siguiente sera d inu asi k te partiras el culo XDD...espero k t guste y nus vemoss!

Ayame Fire: en verdad me agrade k te guste la historia y yo lei tus fics; y el de triste verano..si es triste.aunke me costo leer al final me kedo un sentimiento extraño..nuse TT..y el fic de silver star creo k te deje algun review y todo . pk al final me gustó ya k kagome se kedaba con inu no niichan! jeje

suryaEvans: ueno pos aki ta la conty espero k la disfrues y gracias!

GhiaHikari: evidentemente k tiene conty la as leido aora: supongo; y evidentemente va a ver muuuxooos celooos...aunk la madre d kagome va a tener k ser fuerte para cnseguir k inu no niichan se trankilize º

aryaminuyasha: pues aki la reaccion nu se ve pero n el siguiente capi; y en los demas tambien pk ay conty jeje! ya me diras si te gusto?

JKRanIV: pues babeando se supone pk de momento aora nio se dice nada de él; me refiero a su reaccion. y si es mi primer fic, gracias x aniimarme y espero k te guste!

lady mermelade: Lizyyy-chaaaaaaaaaan!ais este capi tmbn es para ti k es la k mas lo esperas jejej! y ueno gracias x animarme oki! besitos y asta aora!

inuAkai:jjeje casi te ries? como es eso! esta parte nio es muy graciosa pero las k vienen sip! seran celos d un perro celosos 100! jeje

Nyumi: creo k tarde una semana en poner la conty pero nio es tanto nio? aki esta el siguiente capi, ya me diras que te parecio!

kagome-Kitty: las imagenes creo k ya las vas teniendoooou! XDDD! espero k te ayuden y tabmn sigue tu fic vale k me encanta!lo dejaste en lo peooor! jejej!

y a todos y todas besooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos!


	3. inuyasha's POV

Ueno y como la gente me espera aquí ta la contyyyyyyy!

Es k nio podéis sin mí.

¡Para ti Lizy como siempre!

En esta parte...la mayoría es sobre son los pensamientos de Inu viendo a Kagome…y espero…k nio quede demasiado meloso…

* * *

Inuyasha punto de vista…

* * *

"Maldita Kagome… me deja solo… se va al colegio sin consultarme y además… además baila delante de estos tipejos…cuando ella...es mi… mi detector de fragmentos!" (¬¬ como k te crees tu eso)

Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en que tipo de canción era la que Kagome cantaría o bailaría; su madre le decía que sería excitante pero con todos estos tipejos que parecían en celos no creía que fuera bueno. Así que lo mejor era levantarse e ir a pararla; pero antes de hacer eso la canción sonó.

Era ella al medio del escenario; ¿por qué iba con esos pantalones tan apretados? Y esa camisa que llevaba; nunca había visto a una chica usando tanta poca ropa delante de todo el mundo… ¿por qué sentía la sangre subirle a las mejillas? O ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?

Ya era tarde; ella había empezado bailar e Inuyasha embobado mirándola no podía hacer gran cosa, esos movimientos le habían hipnotizado totalmente exactamente como el día al lado del río; tan solo consiguió despertar al oír la melodiosa voz de Kagome cantar…

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta _

Deseaba que no parara que siguiera bailando solo para él._  
_

_Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella_

¿Llorando? Quien hablaba de llorar. ¿Y de quien habla "de ella"? Se refería a Kikyou.

_Ay amor me duele tanto  
_

¡Kagome¡Si estaba llorando¿Por que le dolía?

_Que te fueras sin decir a donde_

OH¡maldita sea! Ella se había enterado que él se había ido al día anterior para ver a la no-muerta. Y le dolía! Por eso lloraba!

_Ay amor,  
fue una tortura  
perderte  
_

¡Perderme! Pero si él estaba ahí con ella, no con la otra! Como iba a perderle.

Además desde cuando Houjo abrazaba a su Kagome así! Tenía que ir ahí y hablar con ella de muchas cosas; pararla y explicarle que no la dejaría pero seguía escuchando, lo que a él le parecía un mensaje.

_No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.  
_

Todo se arreglaría.¡excusas! Quien hablaba de excusas era la verdad! La maldita verdad!

"_Solo de errores se aprende, Y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón" _puede que ir con Kikyou fuera un error; pero debía entender que era por una buena causa; ahora viéndola ahí pudiera ser que decirle la verdad de la canción no le creyera pero…_  
_

_Mejor te guardas  
todo eso  
A otro perro  
con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós_

¡Y además con esas! No iba a dejarla sola; ella no iba a irse. Tenía que hacerle entender que la necesitaba. No podía dejarla atrás. Ahora tenía que decirle que la amaba de una forma distinta a Kikyou pero que en verdad sentía algo.

_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas_

Todas esas cosas que le pedían eran imposibles; y decir al final lo de entregar perlas a un cerdo… ¿Cómo entenderlo?  
Es que acaso ella pensaba que lo que pedía a Inuyasha ¿era imposible¿Qué los momentos que le entregaba parecían falsos y sin utilidad?

_Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
Que no creas más en mis promesas  
Ay amor _

Es una tortura  
Perderte!

"¿No crees en mi Kagome? Yo siempre cumplo con mi promesa… te prometí cuidarte siempre y voy a hacerlo! Ya no me importa nada, solo me importas tu… y no quiero perderte!"

"No quiero que me digas que no necesitas mis excusas; ni oír que te dejé por que no voy a hacerlo.

Y además te pones a bailar así delante de todo el mundo; pero yo sé que ahora lo entiendo y no quiero perderte; no quiero verte llorar. Cuando por mi es la culpa"

_No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz  
Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido  
Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido  
_

"No me dejes solo; no se que hacer sin tu amor o tu sonrisa; ¿Dónde voy a ir mientras tu no me ayudas¿Qué haré cuando luche sin nadie a quien defender? Yo solo confío en ti; eres la única que está a mi lado por ser yo mismo, ni tan solo se el por que. Simplemente quieres…estar a mi lado…y eso…nadie lo quiso nunca. Ni siquiera Kikyou me dijo que me amaba por ser yo. O que quería estar a mi lado; solamente me dijo que nos parecíamos por tener una mitad demoníaca."

_Ay ay ay,  
Ay ay ay,  
Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea así  
Sigue llorando perdón  
Yo... yo no voy  
A llorar por ti...  
A llorar por ti!_

"has hecho más que nadie te lo aseguró; y siento de verdad que lleves ese peso a tu corazón por mi culpa…yo…no quiero que sufras. Quiero que llores para luego sonreír, pero no me dejes solo…"

_Mejor te guardas  
todo eso  
A otra perra  
con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós_

Él sólo quería demostrarle que la necesitaba o que él sentimiento que ella sentía po él era mutuo; pero… OTRA PERRA! Es que acaso Kagome no quería ser ya su pareja; no quería ser Su perra. ¿quería ponerlo a prueba o que?

La música terminó e Inuyasha mientras las luces estaban apagadas se levantó e iba a buscar a Kagome; pero la madre de Kagome le detuvo

Madre de Kagome: hijo espera ahora bailará otra vez!

Inuyasha: otra vez¿

Madre de Kagome: estate quieto y observa que esta será muy buena vale?

¿Que iba a hacer? Se esperó ahí; pensaría una estrategia para conseguir que creyera todo lo que le iba a decir. No podía entrar al camerino donde se cambiaba y decir "oi Kagome nos vamos por que me da la gana... y por cierto te quiero!"- -UU un poco más sutil y ni se daría cuenta. ¿Pero que iba a hacer?

Nunca había dicho claramente lo que sentía sin estar totalmente seguro de que le respondían; tenía miedo de que ahora que ya sabía que quería a Kagome de manera especial ella muy enfadada le diera una negación.

No podía entender exactamente nada su alrededor a sí que solamente cerró los ojos pensando en un plan para luego recordar los movimientos de Kagome…Kusô(mierda)! Es que nunca podía quitársela de la cabeza además no había agua fría por aquí! Y no sabía por qué pero últimamente Kagome tenía un olor diferente; casi podía recordarlo, era como embriagante. Sentía un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo solo por que ese aroma cada vez le atraía más.

Fue así como la encontró al lado del río, murmurando una canción…esa canción! Además parecía más madura… tal vez era por que hacía casi un año que buscaban los malditos fragmentos o simplemente era a causa de que ya era una mujer. Alguien a quien amar…-/-. Bueno vale que iba a pensar si no.

Se sentía atraído por ella, muy atraído por eso fue a ver a Kikyou. Para saber a que se debía; y de repente ella empezó a llamarle pervertido! Y que cada vez estaba más diferente, que no quería saber nada más de él. Al final le pidió que le contestará sinceramente si todo lo que sentía por esa "chiquilla" lo había sentido por ella; el hanyou no respondió pero Kikyou si entendió el silencio.

Así que sin más se fue. Le dijo que si quería ayuda no la fuera a buscar; y que la promesa ahora parecía estúpida.

"No quiero ser alguien a quien le demuestres tan solo la mitad de tu alma; alguien a quien no puedes entregarle totalmente el corazón." Esos fueron las últimas palabras de la ex miko.

Por eso no quería perder a Kagome; ahora que estaría con ella siempre no tenía que mentirle le diría la verdad; pero…si ella le negará eso ¿Qué le quedaría entonces?

Y mientras había recordado todo eso la música volvió a empezar. No veía a Kagome. Y todas esas chicas iban demasiado ligeras.

Madre de Kagome: mira la que lleva una coleta y esa mini-mini color naranja de la derecha es Kagome!

Si esa Kagome donde estaban las demás diosas. Esa mini falda a mida que iba bailando se movía demasiado. Y los abuchidos de todo esos chicos parecían lobos rabiosos hacía su presa…espera...¡Lobos! OH, eso si que no! Ningún otro lobo toca a su, ahora, Kagome!

Madre de Kagome¿sabes? Está canción va de unas prostitutas.

Inuyasha¿prostitutas?

Madre de Kagome: chicas que se venden por dinero. Que hacen ejem...'Eso' por dinero.- asintió.- la frase principal piden "quieres hacer el amor conmigo está noche". ¿Es muy ligero no crees?

Inuyasha: y los demás saben eso.- señalando a los demás enanos mentales que adulaban como idiotas.

Madre de Kagome: oh claro que lo saben!

Será perra Kagome! Bueno, la verdad no es que eso fuera un término del todo incorrecto. Pero nunca había bailado así para él; quería decir que la que la esperaba después sería brutal. Ya le diría cuatro pa...la…b

"Uoooo! Como puede hacer eso tranquilamente delante de estos cerdos. Maldita sea la falda me parece demasiado larga ahora. Miroku tenia razón¡qué piernas tiene! ¬..¬ Que hacía pensando en eso ahora! "

Como no podía dejar de mirarla; llevaba una mini falda naranja corta; o larga dependiendo de los momentos. Las medias eran negras pero parecían rajadas o cortadas aposta. Llevaba como un corsé de color negro con un hilo delante de pecho color plateado sin anudar.

La canción era la de Lady crady marmalade, de la película del Moulin Rouge. Hacía rato que la bailaban e Inuyasha estaba anonado mirando a Kagome moviéndose de esa manera…quería… la quería sólo a ella…sola con él…se la imaginaba bailando de esa manera en un lugar apartado de todos. La deseaba, más que nadie y aún dudaba del por que…no es que fuera tonto lo intuía pero…aún así tenía miedo de equivocarse otra vez. De prescindir de alguien que más tarde te traiciona.

¡Pero ella no lo haría, ella confiaba en él siempre! Siempre. Así que la duda desapareció para dejar paso a que la vista siguiera gozando del sutil cuerpo de Kagome bailando.

* * *

i ueno aki ta la conty la verda espero k guste pk a mi ya me gusta maaaas!

y lizi-chan gracias tu mail me gusto muuuxoo TT!

lei k aora nio se pueden contestar los reviews o algo asi k solo os doy las gracias y espero k me sigais animando!

y gracias ala gente k me agrega en el msn cuantas mas amigas mejoor!

La moRibunda a abLadooXDDD


	4. en las duxas uno nio

**casi que me tarde lo mio...pero ueno estaba en un foro y como una autora ahi insistia muxop TT pues como amo muxop a sus FF decidi escribirla ¬¬...**

**aunk sea flojo este es el final UU**

**tal vez al final nio os ligue pero a ami sip >. !**

**espero k lo disfruteis y ya sabeis k nada de estop es mio...es decir YY inusha es mi nobio pero nio es mio... ¬.¬ dixo esop! o**

**Dsifruutad!**

* * *

Al terminar la canción Kagome se fue corriendo a cambiarse. Lo había hecho tan bien como su cuerpo le permitía moverse. Deseaba bajar corriendo el escenario y abrazarse a él hasta que no le quedará aire; hasta que el olor del hanyou estuviera impregnado en su cuerpo.

Al bajarse totalmente el talón, ella ya estaba detrás del escenario. Algunos chicos empezaron a mirarla con un entusiasmo y demasiada mala intención en sus ojos; lo sabía y lo notaba, pero ésos ojos solo le causaban asco de sí misma. Esa ropa se le había dado Eri y Yuca, diciendo que así algún chico, mejor que su novio, se acercaría a ella; pero solamente habia aceptado soñando que Inuyasha era quien la vería, no pensó que verdaderamente él apareciera.

…

Delante de todos; de los humanos; de adolescentes lascivos; de imbéciles; de amargados. Lo habia hecho delante de todos.

Podría agruparlos en grupos diferentes cada uno de los individuos que tenía a su alrededor, pero… ¿En que grupo entraba él?

"Grrrr. ¡Mierda!"

La madre de Kagome se había ido al hospital ya que a media canción un aparato llamado móvil/celular había sonado, le habían dicho que el abuelo estaba en el hospital, se había roto un pie.

Casi no quedaba nadie. La gente y sus hijos ya se habían ido.

'¿Dónde se ha metido ésa perra?'

Tal vez debía estar recogiendo como los demás.

Se acercó a unos tipos que había por ahí. Uno de ellos le sonaba. Parecía el chico que a veces hablaba con Kagome en el colegio. Los celos hacía rato que le estaban carcomiendo, así que delante de otro detrás de ella, de su Kagome, volvió a agobiarse de celos.

"Oye imbécil¿Dónde está Kagome? "

El chico castaño se giró extrañado, nadie le llamaba así. No recordaba tener enemistades, exceptuando…

"¿Tú?"

"Claro. ¿Quién sino?"

Houjo le miró con furia en los ojos. 'Que chico más raro', pensó,'vestido así y con el pelo tan largo'

"¿Eres su novio?" Inuyasha no percibió el sarcasmo en esa frase, pero si lo que significaba, más o menos. Se ruborizó.

"A lo que sea eso. Sí." Al decir 'su' le dio entender como si Kagome le perteneciera y eso le hizo afirmarlo sin pensarlo.

…

Le había indicado un pasadizo a su derecha, dijo que al final había el lugar donde las chicas se cambiaban. Por lo visto, todas las chicas ya habían salido, exceptuando Kagome.

Las palabras que pensaba decirle le causaban un gran nudo en la garganta. Se sentía impotente; la fuerza yéndole del cuerpo. Cuando ahora necesitaba más valentía que nunca para decirle que él…la…la am…

"¡Mierda!"

Ni quisiera podía pensarlo. Decir eso sonaría demasiado desesperado, quizá, y él no era así. Pero tenía miedo de perderla, de que ella al quedarse sola, traicionada, también se muriera odiándole, y eso no quería que se repitiera. No quería que ella también lo odiara.

'¡Ella no!'

Abrió la puerta con bastante brusquedad, desesperado para encontrarla y abrazarla. Tal vez no podría decirlo lo que él sentía, pero si demostrarlo.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Su mente divagó en esos actos con los que un hombre demuestra su amor. Pero ese acto, el que le daría la seguridad que ella lo entendiera, era el acto del amor.

Así ella sabría sus sentimientos; pero¿a qué precio?

No era una cortesana de su época, o una geisha, con la cual pagando disfrutas.

Ella era Kagome, era su pequeña, virgen y pura; casi como él, alguien sin experiencia; sin saber como tratarla, amarla; y no solo conocer la forma de satisfacerse uno mismo pero de manera más placentera.

Ella era casi como una miko y era humana, como entendería que para él era más importante que una estúpida boda a lo humana; o que solamente con eso ya la reclamaba como suya, como su mujer…para toda la vida.

Se dio cuenta entonces que algo parecido a una cascada de agua sonaba al final de ése lugar.

Se acercó hacia el eco de esas gotas que se oían caer. No había ninguna puerta transparente como en el sitio donde también se escuchaba lo mismo en casa de Kagome. Desde el espacio donde estaba veía un pasadizo estrecho acabando en una habitación vacía más amplia.

Era extraño porque la maleta y las cosas de Kagome estaban en el banco a su derecha, pero el lugar donde él estaba no había nadie, estaba vacío; Kagome no podía estar en ningún otro lugar que en esa parte más grande donde estaban las duchas comunitarias.

Con temor caminó pasando hacia el otro lado de ese pequeño pasadizo. ¿Y si estaba llorando?

Al llegar ahí su corazón se le contrajo en el pecho: Kagome estaba acurrucada en el suelo; parecía haberse desmayado. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, dándose cuenta desde el primer momento de la desnudez de la pelinegra. Su temor de que ella no abriera los ojos le hizo sentarse enseguida al lado de ella mientras el agua caía en su pelo oscuro, en el cuerpo y la ropa del hanyou…pero no le importaba nadie, ni nada. Solo que Kagome despertará.

"¡Kagome!"

Le apartó el pelo hacía un lado de la cara totalmente mojado y lleno de espuma con olor a sakura muy embriagador. La acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola, al sentir como el cuerpo de ella se erizaba a causa del contacto frío de él, se quitó rápidamente la parte superior de su kimono, el haori rojo, dejándolo encima del pequeño cuerpo de Kagome para que la abrigará.

Un golpe de calor se expandió de su estomago a su entrepierna y a su cara, que se tiñó de rojo a causa de la vergüenza. Le hacia despertar su instinto de posesión, incluso siendo él humano.

'O tal vez', pensó, 'a causa de los sentimientos humanos, soy más sensible.'

No era que apareciera ese sentimiento solo ahora, o que le dominara, puesto que siendo medio demonio le afectaba mucho más el olor de ella cuando en las noches tenía alguna que otro sueño extraño, donde ella gemía y no paraba de moverse como si algo la estuviera persiguiendo o agobiando. **_¬¬ aunque sabemos k es mas bien otra cosa…_**

Cerró los ojos intentando ocultar su nerviosismo para cuando ella despertará, pero al abrirlos otra vez la ola de calor le inundó siendo más electrizante y exasperada.

Así que no pudo contener las ganas de acariciar su mejilla, de abrazarla más fuerte, y poder lamer cada una de las parte de piel que su haori no le tapaba.

Sabía que el olor de ella quedaría impregnado en esa prenda de ropa, que él la llevaba siempre y que por lo tanto estaría semanas ensimismado oliéndose a si mismo…

Unos segundos más tarde Kagome empezó a toser, la boca le sabía a espuma, el agua que le debía caer, casi ya no la sentía y se espantó al darse cuenta que un desconocido la abrazaba… al intentar abrir los ojos un enorme escozor le hizo volver a cerrarlo.

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha vio como ella se llevaba las manos a los ojos apartando el jabón que le quemaban los ojos. Acercó su mano y le quitó la espuma que le quedaba con su palma.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"No los abras, aún tienes como una cosa rara en la cabeza que no para de bajarte a los ojos."

Inuyasha la ayudó a levantarse. La prenda que la tapaba casi cayó al suelo, y pudo ver la desnudez, la tersa piel de su espalda; sin embargo Kagome no se dio cuenta.

El hanyou preocupado por eso, decidió preguntarle, no sin antes hacerle un nudo como pudo por detrás con al ayuda de las largas mangas de su haori, si se encontraba bien.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Me queman los ojos, me duele la cabeza, creo que me he torcido un tobillo y debo tener un morado en la espalda por la caída."

"Será mejor entonces que salgas de aquí y te cambies, sino…"

Kagome se giró con los ojos nublados y la cara mojada, llena de pequeñas gotas, su pelo le daba un perfecto toque a adulta. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y los labios húmedos y brillantes por el agua, hacían dudar a Inuyasha si lo que intentaba hacer en breves sería productivo o no.

"Debo limpiarme, estoy algo aturdida pero debo quitarme la espuma…" Inuyasha tragó duro a causa de la respuesta que en su mente se habia formado automáticamente y no se atrevió ni siquiera a volver a recordarla. "Ayúdame, yo sola, no puedo…"

Ahora si que nadie iba a pararle.

Lo sabía él y seguramente Kagome, pero ahora, ahora, ya nadie le frenaría.

Desató el haori que Kagome llevaba puesto con mucha delicadeza, ya que antes por los nervios lo había hecho de una manera demasiada ruda. Vio como la prenda iba cayendo por la espalda de ella, poco a poco, húmeda a causa del agua. Mientras Kagome empezaba a darse cuanta en donde se estaba metiendo, pero si Inuyasha no paraba, si él quería ayudarla, entonces no le diría nada.

En el mismo momento que el haori cayó en el suelo Inuyasha se quitó el blanco, dejándolo a una esquina de la ducha comunitaria. Luego Kagome dio unos paso hacía delante para quitarse la espuma del pelo, pero estando de frente le era demasiado difícil, con bastante vergüenza se fue girando, Inuyasha se deshizo de los pantalones y de la prenda con la cual se tapaba su miembro casi totalmente erecto.

Los segundos que tardo en quitárselo y subir la vista a la pelinegra, ella había girado completamente, mostrando su perfecta delantera a Inuyasha que la miraba atónito.

Las mejillas de los dos estaban rojas a más no poder, e Inuyasha dudaba si acercarse más a Kagome o no. Ella entonces abrió un ojo, se paseo por todo el cuerpo del humano que ahora tenia delante, sus pectorales, su falta de vello, y al llegar a la 'parte interesante' de Inuyasha, su rubor aún se incrementó más.

Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero la vista que en segundo habia admirado era perfecta para su gusto…

"Kagome…yo…"

Ella alargó la mano a una pequeña estantería que había en la pared justo a su izquierda y se coloco el gel para el cuerpo en sus mano, era de un color blanco. Se acercó a Inuyasha temiendo un rechazo por parte de él, que por suerte no pasó.

Las diminutas manos de Kagome se acercaron al pecho de él, y con la ayuda de un pequeño masaje empezó a enjabonar a Inuyasha.

Tal vez él no lo sabía que en segundos, eso le gustará pero Kagome sí, y por eso se aprovecho de eso. El humano se acercó más a Kagome mientras observaba como las manos de ella acariciaban su cuerpo en círculos y el agua hacia caer la misma espuma que Kagome creaba con su manos al suelo.

Inuyasha se acercó aún más a la pelinegra ella dio algunos pasos hacía atrás, de repente sus muñecas fueron subidas hasta la parte superior de su cuerpo, Kagome subió la cara toda roja por la vergüenza hacia el humano que tenía a pocos centímetros de ella.

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" el aliento caliente de Inuyasha, junto a las gotas de agua caliente que caían en su cuerpo la estaban excitando de una manera, que a sus dieciséis años nunca había sentido jamás.

"Me caí, resbalando con el agua…supongo…"

Inuyasha la miró preocupado, deseaba consolarla como se había prometido a él mismo que haría, que la abrazaría hasta dejarla sin aliento sintiendo su piel con la suya hasta que no le quedará nada más que demostrar. Pero en realidad, quien parecía consolar a quien era Kagome a Inuyasha y no a la inversa.

Las manos de la pelinegra seguían entrelazadas con las del hanyou…y él con toda su asumida virilidad se acercó hasta los labios de ella, quería besarla y perderse en la verdadera calidez de unos labios calientes… no tuvo tiempo de seguir imaginándolo cuando Kagome se apodero de ellos aproximándose hasta que hicieron totalmente contacto.

Ella volvió a separarlos y repitió el movimiento ladeando la cabeza hacía un lado, Inuyasha supo entonces que nunca más podría alejarse de ella…

Abandonó el abrazo de sus manos para sentir el contacto de su cintura. Era una piel delicada, y con toda la maldita espuma en los dos cuerpos la sensibilidad era sumamente apasionante.

Sus bocas seguían hundiéndose una a la otra, aferrándose al tacto y las sensaciones que eso les proporcionaba. Kagome abrió totalmente la suya, escapando de ellos un gemido, en el momento en el que Inuyasha, sin ningún tipo ya de pudor, introdujo su lengua para sentir el contacto de la chica.

La pelinegra se estremeció al contacto del miembro de Inuyasha en su feminidad.

Estaba excitado, y no sabía como debía actuar en ese momento, pero la sumisión de Kagome a sus caricias no le daba para pensar, estaba enloquecido.

Fue apartando poco a apoco los labios de los de Kagome para acariciar la demás piel, las mejillas sonrosados, el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello pálido, era el sabor más perfecto que nunca habia saboreado en su vida.

….

El vaivén de Inuyasha hacía ella le estaba haciendo gritar, si hubiera sido hanyou tal vez ya estría sordo, pero el placer que en cada arremetida sentía no podía acallarlo con nada, ni siquiera Inuyasha con sus besos ardientes podía conseguir que los gemidos dejarán de escaparse de la boca de ella.

Inuyasha tenía las manos colocadas en el trasero de ella, con la mente nublada de la pasión, el nombre de Kagome, saliendo una y otra vez de su boca, su miembro entrando y saliendo con la máxima rapidez que sus piernas le permitían. Al principio la ternura y las miradas de comprensión habían sido para él algo perfecto, pero cuando había empezado a poseer la cavidad de Kagome, cuando esa entrada caliente se habia acoplado totalmente con él, los besos, las caricias todo lo que había estado haciendo de precalentamiento parecía reducido a hielo con lo caliente que sentía todo su cuerpo…y por lo menos el agua no le estaba molestando ahora.

El dolor, en menos de lo que ella esperaba, había sido sustituido por un placer inimaginable, y aunque en la posición que estaban, haciéndolo la primera vez era bastante complicado, al sentir el pecho de Inuyasha contra sus senos, las manos de él en sus glúteos… no lo cambiara por nada en el mundo.

"Ka…Kag…Ha… ¡Kagome!" Otro gemido masculino sonó en el lugar, seguido de muchos más de la pelinegra con la cual estaba amándola ahora…

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y las manos apretando la espalda de él fuertemente, no recordaba el tiempo que llevaba ahí con Inuyasha invistiéndola, pero sentía que toda la pasión estaba casi por explotar…

"In…mmm… Inuya...shaaa." Necesitaba más. No sabía el qué, pero estaba llegando al final y tenía la necesidad de sentirlo más, mucho más…

Inuyasha tenía miedo. Algo dentro de su interior le hacía perder la razón, y quería envestirla de una manera más salvaje…más fuerte…más brutal, llegar hasta la infinidad de la feminidad Kagome.

"Más…Inu…¡Maaaaás…!"

Ésa era su mujer sin duda… la que pedía siempre más de él, la que nunca se aborrecía de estar a su lado o de cambiarlo; y por eso la necesitaba, la deseaba…la amaba y sino lo decía, nada de lo que estaban haciendo, habría servido de mucho…

"Te amm… ¡Te amo!"

"Y…yo...mm…Ahh!...yo más… ¡N-No pares!" Inuyasha hizo una risa burlona, su cuerpo se apretó mucho más a ella y sentía el clímax a pocos segundo.

"Ni loco…para…ría…Kagome…!"

La pelinegra llego primero al cúmulo de lo desconocido. La corriente en la cual se habia sumergido, explotó dentro de ella llegando hasta cada uno de sus extremos haciéndola gemir.

Inuyasha al oír su gran logro, junto a la humedad que ayudo a su miembro a hacer la ultima embestida mucho más placentera, le hizo descargar su semilla dentro de ella, junto al ardor que se apoderó en él cuando supo que había conseguido sentir el mayor placer en toda su vida…

Y solo era el principio.

El humano, abrazando aún a Kagome por sus muslos y las piernas de ella enroscadas en su cintura, se giró poco a poco, sintiendo como perdía la razón, los sentidos se escondían y sus piernas flaqueaban tanto que en segundos estaba sentado al suelo con la espalda en la pared, juntamente con su mujer encima de él.

Se había desmayado.

No sabía que su pasión fuera tan bestia como para que Kagome perdiera el sentido…pero al menos ella parecía feliz.

Susurró un par de veces el nombre de Inuyasha y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la luz de las duchas, unos ojos liliáceos mirándola con cansancio, y un cuerpo desnudo y húmedo abrazando el suyo.

"¿Te…hice daño?"

Las mejillas sonrosadas de él le hicieron gracia, pero la cara de preocupación en global le hizo entender que no era un momento de risas.

"Si me hubieras hecho daño te lo hubiera dicho…"

Al intentar moverse, una punza de dolor apareció en su cavidad, Inuyasha la miró preocupado hasta que vio como ella con la cara de color tomate se acercaba poco a poco hasta su ingle, un liquido humante se engancho en sus dedos y los subió mirándolo con curiosidad.

Tenía tres colores; blanco del semen de Inuyasha, uno más transparente y mocoso, que era la libido de Kagome, y el rojo de la sangre mostrando su virginidad.

Ella lo sabía, Inuyasha no.

"¡K-Kagome¡Ahí hay sangre¡Sangre! Te hice daño, y además… bastante…"

La cara de inquietud de él hizo casi preocupar a Kagome, hasta que Inuyasha la estiró en el suelo de las duchas, abriéndole las piernas totalmente delante de él.

Ella quiso morirse de vergüenza en ese preciso momento, justo en el instante en el que él sumamente consternado acercaba su mano hasta la parte de ella húmeda.

"No me di cuenta de esto…de verdad que lo siento…"

Subió sus ojos casi llorosos hasta los rojos de Kagome por la emoción, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hacho, se estiró encima de Kagome y se abrazó a su cintura. Inuyasha enterró su cabeza en el estomago de Kagome, ella se incorporo y le acaricio el pelo mientras explicaba…

"Todas la mujeres en su primera vez sangran Inuyasha…aunque hubieras sido más delicado, eso demuestra que nadie más me había acariciado besado y…bueno…esto… nadie me había hecho 'eso'¡Como lo hiciste tu! Creí que en el Sengoku esto era más normal."

El no apartó la cara del estómago, pero si dejo de sollozar, se incorporó un poco y empezó a dar pequeños besos hasta llegar a la valle de los senos de la chica. Se concentró un rato mientras Kagome seguía mimándole el pelo.

"Hecho de menos tus orejitas…"

Inuyasha sonrió con ternura sin que ella lo viera, y al pensar en las orejitas se dio cuenta que él era un hanyou, pero al estar como humano…

"Mañana cuando sea hanyou vamos a volver a hacerlo, en un lago, en un rió, en unas termas, en una casa, en la tuya… ¡donde sea! Pero vamos a hacerlo."

Inuyasha subió su mirada decidida, a la dubitativa de la de Kagome.

"¿Por…por q..?

Antes de seguir, Inuyasha contestó la pregunta no formulada del todo.

"Quiero que seas mi mujer, por mis leyes." La pelinegra abrió los ojos enormemente. "Pero siendo humano no he podido hacerlo, así que, mañana volveremos a hacerlo…"

"¿Te crees que para mí es solo una obligación o qué?" ella hizo un mohín como estando en desacuerdo, Inuyasha empezó a preocuparse "Si tu pones esa regla, yo pondré otra."

Él dudó unos segundo, pero se dio cuenta que conociéndola, sería algo relacionado con la maldita escuela.

"Bueno… ¡vale!"

"Aunque antes quiero saber algo…" Inuyasha volvió a dudar pero asintió apoyando su cabeza gratamente entre los dos pechos y las manos en la cintura de ella. Dio un par de besos y ella hizo la pregunta. "¿Lo-lo hiciste con Kikyou alguna vez?"

El hizo una gran cara de extrañado, se sentó llevándosela con el, la colocó en su regazo. Cerró los ojos, se rascó la cabeza.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"Ella, ella era miko. Es casi como sacrilegio pensar en las mikos como mujeres para seducirlas, así que…" Eso no contestó a la pregunta como Kagome esperaba y en sus ojos se vio reflejada mucha decepción. "Además, hasta hace poco no sabia que era sentirse atraído físicamente por una mujer. Es decir, que ninguna me había aceptado ni yo me había interesado por ellas, hasta q-que…¡keh! Ninguna perra me ponía lo suficiente como para querer que fuera mi mujer como lo has hecho tú! Así que di la maldita regla¡mujer!"

Ella se mordió los labios, lo miró como si fuera un corderito apunto de degollar y se toco el pelo, con las mejillas totalmente rojas…

"Quiero que lo hagamos cada día, a. Quiero que lo hagamos aunque sea de día o de noche, no ser que estés muy herido, o que lo este yo. ¡Y me da igual donde! Solo deseo que siempre estemos así juntos, y haciéndolo… tanto si eres humano, medio demonio, o youkai… ¿vale?"

El hizo una risa burlona, de superioridad, de estar totalmente de acuerdo. La beso en los labios con la misma pasión que antes, sintiendo sus lenguas recorrer las dos bocas sin parar, como si un torbellino o una lucha fuera. Cuando Kagome gimió y el aire le faltaba, él habló.

"Supongo que eso contesta a tu petición, y que conste que lo dijiste tú. Ahora como humano estoy algo cansado, pero como hanyou… Tsk! Vas a tener que aguantar mucho me entiendes¿verdad?"

"Eso espero, chucho…"

Sus labios volvieron a engancharse, no querían separarse, no podían separarlos. Pero ahora tenían un futuro mejor.

Tal vez la canción estaba equivocada. O la pasión de Inuyasha era verdaderamente agotadora, pero ahora por lo menos los dos sabían que la tortura era al pensar en el pasado o en un futuro sin el otro.

Es ese futuro Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo a aceptarlo, mientras la ayudaba a vestirla, al besarla, al cogerla de la mano mientras regresaban a casa, se dio cuenta que sería un verdadero infierno irse, y según sus leyes, dejar a una mujer por otra, era la vergüenza de toda la estirpe y no quería que su madre estuviera donde estuviera, viera como su hijo era la vergüenza de la familia.

…

Cuando el dia siguiente se lo explicó a Kagome; se lo explicó a todos, se dio cuenta que también debería decírselo a Kikyou; pero con la ayuda de Kagome, eso no sería ya una tortura, sino el verdadero honor de un inuhanyou, y por lo tanto, Kikyou no podía hacer nada contra eso, y simplemente no lo hizo.

Sus escasos intentos de separarlos fueron en vano, y en uno con el cual quería que Inuyasha transformado en youkai asesinara a Kagome con sus propias manos, se giró en contra de ella, haciendo que el Inu youkai la atacará arrebatándola las almas, que se perdieron para siempre, como la vida de ese cuerpo hecho de barro.

Hicieron una tumba para ella, y aunque Kagome tenía miedo de que a Inuyasha le pasara algo, él simplemente ayudo a construir el lugar donde ella descansaba y se fue con una gran sonrisa hacía su mujer.

La batalla a dos banda había terminado, pero la batalla por los fragmentos aún no. Esa historia sin embargo es demasiado larga como para explicarla…

**_fi..._**

* * *

**supongo q como sera el ultimo capi nadie va a dejar un RW pero clarop si nio ay aki kiele decir k mis historias nio gustan y luego voy a dejar de ponerlas pk si mente nadie les gusta mi final TT pa ' k ponerlos nio¿**

**xD ajajaj k baka soy!**

**inu: Oye miho! oy k postura vamos hacer..**

**miho: ¬¬ tu callate, no te pongas nada...y esperame en la cama >/ !...**

**inu: siiiiiiiiiii! keh! sinio fuer pork sabe tener elmismo aspecto k kagome...yo ni loco ¬U¬ ad+ la segrestó!**

**miho: >´ ! k te calles! y veta la cama...osuwa..a nio k sninio luego se enfada..ejem..estoy ocupada asi k espero veron en breves en otro lugar**

**ayoox...la pekeña y letal Miho ha hablado ..**


End file.
